


Colors of a Feather

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Post Season 4, and lucifer, mention of deckerstar, talk about angel wings, tho neither are present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Chloe asks Amenadiel some questions about angel wings.





	Colors of a Feather

“You’re wings…aren’t white.”It’s a statement, but it feels like a question.Chloe doesn’t exactly know how to put the words together in such a way as to indicate a question mark just then.

“No.”Amenadiel turns to her and observes her with that calm, concerned look of his.“They aren’t.”He hands Charlie off to Linda, who retreats with Maze to give the two of them space.He furls his wings. 

This conversation is going to be one of _those_ then.

Chloe regrets letting the words slip.They were having a nice picnic.Just them, the ones who _knew_ (or were divine themselves).Relaxing.Up until this moment, when she ruined things.

Amenadiel had taken his son on a short flight around the hill they’d settled on.He’d spread his wings.They were so beautiful, yet so different from the only other set of angel wings Chloe had seen.Curiosity captured her.The words escaped a second before she could stop them.

“No two Celestials have the same wings,” Amenadiel goes on.

“But Lu _—his_ are white,” Chloe interrupts.

They were illuminated.Glowing.Like they could brighten up the world even if all other light sources were extinguished.The memory of Lucifer’s wings is burned into Chloe’s mind.From _that_ night.From him flying away.From the small feather that had drifted down to her on the balcony.The one she hid where no one else would ever find it.It was her secret.Her memento.A way to hold him close even though she knew she’d never hold him again.

Amenadiel is still looking at her, as if he can sense that there’s more on her mind.Chloe refocuses on him.She speaks again, “It’s just, in all the stories, in all history…”The art, the statues, the _everything.“…_ angels have pearly white wings.”

“That’s one thing you humans always get wrong,” Amenadiel tells her quietly.

“But _why_?”This time Chloe manages to speak a question.She feels like she’s getting close to something, and it makes her nervous.She doesn’t know if she wants the answer.She wets her lips.“If all those times angels visited or were thought to have visited or whatever, wouldn’t people remember what their wings actually looked like?”

“My siblings and I have always been careful.”Amenadiel pauses.“With one exception.I’m sure you can guess who that is.Luci never concerned himself with being discreet.”He sighs.“Divinity—our wings—can have an affect on people.It can be hypnotizing.Entrancing.It is likely a considerable amount of what you think of as historic art of the divine exists because people were grappling with what they saw.”

“Oh.I—okay.Yeah, that makes sense.”Chloe threw up a hand.“Lucifer shows off his wings and humans get their image of what an angel looks like.Totally makes sense.”

“You sure?I understand this is a lot to process.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine.Fine.It’s just, he’s the devil.He’s in Hell.I didn’t really think he’d be humanity’s picture of, well, you know.”Chloe shrugs, hoping they could drop the subject.

She’d been looking at the same person, back when she was traveling, _researching_.All those depictions of Satan himself and all those angelic statues.The same person.

She knew that now.Even before this conversation, she knew that.She’d come to terms and accepted him.He wasn’t purely one or the other.Good or bad.

It was just strange to know that the evidence had always been there.She just hadn’t known to look for it.

But.It was more than that too.It was the resignation that, if she had figured it out sooner, maybe she’d have gotten just a little more time with him.


End file.
